Talk:Tōga
infobox I don't know how to add an infobox... can someone add it. for me --KiumaruHamachi 18:37, January 27, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi : Done. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 17:25, February 17, 2010 (UTC) enemies Shouldn't we add the feline demon lord in the list of his foes? Neji uchiha 19:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) True Form I always though that his true from was the Gigantic Dod-Human Hybrid one? Which is why his skeleton it that way or else it would be the skeleton resembling a dog. LordSagittarius 06:35, April 17, 2011 (UTC) The Renaming I'm currently a little out of touch with the Inuyasha Canon, so maybe someone here can help me out. Where, exactly, does it say that his name is Toga? I've seen it in Fanfiction a lot, but also other things. I'm not accusing anyone of saying anything wrong, I'm just honestly curious if there is canon material to back up this edit. Please respond. AkahiHineko 08:36, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Inu no Taisho's real name Just now I found his real name at Japanese Wikipedia. At first since Sword of the Honorable Ruler released, Sunrise renamed Inu no Taisho's as "Tōga'on" (闘牙王, literal meaning "King of Fight Fang"), but then the company changed again as Inuyasha's father because they didn't want to let the InuYasha fans confused. Is that possible to move this page into appropriate title? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:13, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Can't believe I'm just now seeing this all, lol. To me, it seems more like a name than a title. If I could see the original sources, even if they're in Japanese, I think there's strong reason to change his name. 04:06, March 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, according to the Chinese Wikipedia, the last track of the soundtrack was originally drafted as "闘牙王への願い", but was changed to "父の願い" on the release date. By the way, just found the trailer mentioned in the trivia section. [[User:TsukiYaksha|'TsukiYaksha']][[User talk:TsukiYaksha|'月夜叉 Forest Spirit of the Moon']] 01:56, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Okay, I see. I was wondering how the soundtrack came into play. But the trailer and script still referred to him as Tōga? 02:03, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Wifes I wish people would stop editing the fact that he left Sessy's mother for Inuyasha's mother weather or not he devcio the first wife or not is unknow but he did in fact leave sessy's mother for Izayoi and want a child with her.Tyraj (talk) 09:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :Are you sure he left Sesshomaru's mother? And, they're dog demons so I highly doubt they got married and divorced. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 11:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :He did left Sesshomaru's mother but they stay on good terms because the 3 movie and the book all say and show that he love Inuyasha's mother more and went to have a child with her, if he didn't levae Sesshomaru's mother then why would he have a child with a human for like what a test subjeact? and like you say Sesshomaru's Father and mother may have not got married and divorced he could just have left her for Inuyasha's mother, and I don't win peopel keep change that Inuyasha's mother is his lover win the Inuyasha profiler book say that she is his wife.Tyraj (talk) 03:42, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Can you tell me the page where it is said Izayoi is Taisho's wife? I have both Profiles and Art of InuYasha with me. I never wrote Sesshomaru's mother and Taisho aren't on good terms. Divorce is a pretty new phenomenon! And, in Japan? The story is set in sengoku jidai and there's no way that divorce existed them. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 11:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Its on page 32 in the point of interest box next to purpose of creation right next to the pictrue of Inuyasha 's mother in the Inuyasha profiles book hope that help you. And you have the Art of Inuyasha may I ask is it the same as Profiles book or are they differnt in some way? Tyraj (talk) 23:29, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Now I see it! The Art of InuYasha does not contain any detailed information on the characters. There are some original artworks, short descriptions on the characters, and a six or seven page interview with Takahashi, Yamaguchi, Hidaka etc. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 04:06, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :::See I wasn't stating my opine it was true facts from the Inuyasha Profiles book that eveyone on wiki was writting from that why I keep editing on Izayoi and Taisho page that they are husband and wife and thanks you for the information on the art of Inuyasha book maybe I will get it some day. :::Tyraj (talk) 05:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::But Concubines were popular at that time, historically. Sesshomaru's mom was most likely the first wife, with Izayoi as the concubine. He may have "left" Sesshomaru's mom, but in the grand scheme of things - Izayoi is only a human, while Inu no Taisho is a demon with a long life-span. :::::That's still only speculation. 18:10, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::So it says That he is only married to Izayoi? Sure, there are concubines, but there are also practices of multiple wives in the same era. FanonVSCanon 15:40 21 September 2017 (JST) Edit war Both Tyraj and Jushiro971, please stop edit warring. It's not going to help the article or the wiki in any way. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 12:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Page Name I was watching Swords of an Honorable Ruler earlier and I heard Tōtōsai refer to Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha's father as "Inu no Taishō" several times, if that lends any credence to the page title. Just putting it out there. I honestly don't care. Damaijin (talk) 02:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :This wiki seems a bit inconsistent about whether it uses the English or Japanese terminology/spelling for its articles. As this character has no actual name, there are probably a number of possible titles for this page. In a vague top-to-bottom ranking, I'd say: ::Inu no Taishō: This is the transliteration of the Japanese term used to refer to him in the anime and manga. Since it's the current title of the page, it's fine unless the site wants to be more consistent about English vs. Japanese terms. ::Great Dog Demon: This is generally what the English dub calls him. ::Inuyasha's Father: This is how he's credited in the third movie. ::Dog General/Leader of the Dogs: A more literal English translation of "Inu no Taishō". ::Tōga-ō: This was the name given to him in the third movie script and appeared in one trailer and a draft copy of the soundtrack booklet, but the name was removed before final release and is not considered official. :But don't you dare ever name this page one of these things: ::Inu-papa: This is a nickname that originated in an interview with Kappei Yamaguchi who excitedly announced that "Inu-papa is going to be in third movie!". This is my preferred way to refer to him in casual conversation, but it has no business being an actual article title, since it's a fan nickname. ::Inutaisho: This is a fan misspelling of this article's title, and is often mistakenly used as a proper name. It's very popular, but also very incorrect. ::Sugimi/Sugumi: I've seen him called this a couple places and have no idea where it came from. Possibly from Chinese bootleg fansubs, which have also been known to call Bankotsu "Mango" and Hakudōshi "Bacon-zun". Fast Moon (talk) 22:21, March 25, 2013 (UTC)